


Happily After Bloody After

by sporklift



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Encouragement, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, mild spoilers if you squint, not meaning what you say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporklift/pseuds/sporklift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>tumblr prompt fill: Nalby, the night before they left the Maze. </b> </p><p>Alby rests his head on the pillow, limp. He melts in the sheets, a boy made viscous.</p><p>Newt pretends not to notice, forces a smile. “Oh, come on. One more go in the Maze. And the we’re done. Forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily After Bloody After

Alby rests his head on the pillow, limp. He melts in the sheets, a boy made viscous.

Newt pretends not to notice, forces a smile. “Oh, come on. One more go in the Maze. And the we’re done. Forever.”

But Alby just closes his eyes, shakes his head in a rolling loll.

“Alby. We’ll get out of here.” Newt says, curling up to him under the blankets. He rests on one of his elbows to keep a better look on his friend, hovering above him, his free hand fans out over Alby’s chest, absorbing the steady heartbeat pulsing under his fingers. “For good. We can - oh, get a bloody house. You and me. Like we used to talk about. Happily ever bloody after.”

“Newt.” Alby cuts him off, tone harsh. “The world isn’t like that anymore.”

“We’ve gotta try.” Newt shakes his head, breaking his voice into a whisper. Vocalizing it made things worse, somehow. “Isn’t that what you told me? Try. One day at a time.”

Alby’s eyes open now. He’s so broken, shards that stab right between Newt’s ribs. But he grabs Newt’s hand on his chest, brings his palm to his lips. He doesn’t say anything.

“Come on.” Newt says, crackling in his stomach. “We’re getting out of here.”

“If we get out all we’re doing is walking into more klunk.”

“If we stay we ain’t survivin’. Alby.” He looks out the window, lips drawn tight. It’s difficult to make out the words. “I need ya, shank.”

Alby stops. He sighs and kisses Newt’s hand again, pressing his lips into the V between his thumb and forefinger. Maybe he’s buying time. Maybe he’s trying to say things he can’t articulate on his own.

Newt grins, it sparks in the dim light. “Just trust Tommy. He can get us out of here.”

“I’ll go where you go,” Alby finally says, voice rumbly and low. “Till I die.”

“You’ll see.” Newt reclaims his hand only to lower himself close, settling down over him, pressing his kisses to the side of Alby’s mouth. “Things’ll get better. You promised me once that they would - and I’m bloody well cashin’ in.”

Alby isn’t buying what Newt’s selling, and they can both tell, but he rolls his eyes and settles both hands around Newt’s waist, wrapping him up in a warm embrace that could fool the worst skeptic into thinking there was good buried somewhere in the world. Dryly, then, he asks, “Happily ever _‘bloody_ ’ after?”

Newt quirks a brow, settles his lips over Alby’s, he gives a nod. “Happily ever bloody after.”

 


End file.
